Once Upon a Winter's Day
by Mickey3
Summary: Daniel learns that even when Jack isn't really himself, he kinda is. Written for the stargatedrabbles list's Oct 29th four word challenge. The words were: Balloon, Winter, Purple and Pencil. Bonus word - Soprano. Kidfic.


**Once Upon a Winter's Day  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 11/16/2008

Season: Early

Archive Permission: Ask first. I'll probably say yes.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue

Word Count: 879

Author's Notes: Never, _ever_ thought I'd write a fic about any member of SG-1 being downsized, but this is what came to mind with this challenge. Many thanks to Lisa for the beta and title.

* * *

"No. I'm sorry, Jack. We cannot have a water balloon right now and that's final." Daniel groaned softly, trying to reason with a downsized Jack was almost as difficult as dealing with him when he had been normal sized. Trying to deal with a min-Jack with absolutely no memory of who he used to be, but still with all of those amazing "skills" intact, was proving to be an exercise in futility.

"Why not?"

Jack pouted, arms crossed. He was wearing a look that once would have people scrambling for cover. Not now. Now, on the three year-old version, it just looked comical and Daniel had to hide a smile behind his hand. They'd been going around in circles for fifteen minutes and Daniel knew they were getting nowhere fast. Jack was every bit as stubborn as before.

Getting down to the toddler's level, Daniel said, "Because it's _winter_!"

This time, Jack stamped his foot, connecting with Daniel's toes.

"So! Wanna play 'nades wiff water bawoons outside!"

Daniel was sure; almost sure (with Jack you just never knew), the foot stomp was accidental and so he let it slide. Really, he was just grateful it wasn't a kick. Having been on the receiving end of one of little Jack's kicks, Daniel knew it was strong enough to have a guy singing soprano if it connected in just the right spot.

He decided to put common sense and reason aside and try distraction. "Why don't we go inside and make Christmas cards for Sam and Teal'c instead?" He silently hoped Jack would agree. *Please, please, please, let him agree to this.* Christmas was still over two weeks away and Jack would be back to himself by then, but if coloring kept the pint-sized colonel busy for a while, it was a plan. Daniel had learned through trial and error that TV never kept the little boy busy for more than fifteen minutes at a stretch. The only way to keep Jack busy longer was to give him a project that kept him physically or mentally active, or both. Considering the fact that it was only five degrees out, anything that could be done indoors was a great idea.

After a few moments, Jack relented. "Can I haf hot choclet?"

"Sure." Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wiff marsh-a-llows?"

"Anything you want, buddy." Daniel immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Seeing the evil glint his diminutive friend's eyes he quickly amended it to, "You can have anything you want in your hot chocolate." Trail and error!

Daniel stood and waggling his fingers, felt a cold little hand slip into his. The pair walked into Jack's house together. As Daniel put the kettle on to boil, Jack climbed into a chair at the kitchen table. Concern crossed his little face.

"Hurry up, Dan'el. Sam and T will be here soon."

"Got'cha!" Daniel smiled at the memory of a recently downsized Jack trying to pronounce Teal'c's name. After about thirty minutes of trying to get him to say it right, Teal'c had finally given up and when Jack had asked if he could just call him "T", he'd nodded agreeably. "Indeed."

In actuality, it would be several hours before any relief arrived. Daniel merely smiled and went to a small stand in the living room. Once Janet had decided to adopt Cassie, Jack had purchased some coloring books, crayons, colored paper and other assorted craft stuff for her to do when visiting. Daniel grabbed small plastic box, a pair of kids safety scissors, bottle of glue and a pack of construction paper. Strolling back into the kitchen, he winked and set them in front of a very impatient Jack. "Here you go!"

"Fin-a-wee!" Jack bounced in impatience as Daniel set the supplies out in front of him. Without another word, Jack set about his work, tiny tongue peeking thorough his lips. The kettle whistled its high-pitched song and after making Jack his hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, Daniel smiled as he made himself a cup of coffee.

Daniel set Jack's cup close enough that he could reach it, but far enough away that he'd be unlikely to spill it. Knowing he'd have to watch his little friend like a hawk, Daniel sat across from him, within arms reach. He leaned back and smiled as he watched. The toddler ignored him, working away feverishly. Snorting softly, Daniel laughed as Jack picked out a purple colored pencil and drew what he could only assume was a Christmas tree on the front of his haphazardly folded piece of red paper.

A small part of him was saddened by the fact that the effects of the "incident" that caused Jack to be downsized would only last another four to five days. Sure, he missed the old snarky Jack and wanted him back. He sighed, he missed going through the 'gate as well. This pint-sized version of Jack was nearly as adept at getting himself into trouble as the adult version had been and the toddler seemed to be every but as sarcastic and cranky. But only sometimes. The fact was, he would miss this adorable little brown eyed bundle of energy that, had the effects been permanent, would have been his son.

_THE END_


End file.
